Just Let Me Have This One Night
by xxYaoiObsession
Summary: Sasuke is injured and who better to take care of him than Naruto ? But with all the time they spend together, theyre bound to get closer. Sasunaru (Fluff)


Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own Sasuke or Naruto.

Author : Hey people ! The inspiration for this story came when I was listening to one of my favorite songs (Slum Village ft. Kanye West - Selfish) and after I had just read a fic about sasuke and sakura (it made me mad cause everyone should kno that Sasuke and Naruto belong together ! LoL.) I guess it just made me want to write a fluffy Sasunaru moment. Im not sure if im gonna make this a multi-chapt. So feel free to review and tell me if I should add more chapters. Well here goes my attempt at fluffyness …

Just Let Me Have This One Night

"Why do I have to take care of him ?!" Naruto whined as he tried to pull Sasuke up from the ground. He was much heavier than Naruto had expected and he had to lift with all his strength.

"Who would do a better job of taking care of Sasuke than his biggest fan ?" Kakashi said sarcastically while he read his favorite and most perverted book.

"Kakashi-sensei, I can take care of myself better than this dobe." Sasuke said with a stoic expression on his face. He hid it well but he was in excruciating pain, his leg was probably broken.

"Naruto will take care of you until your leg heals, no arguments. You will have to stay with Naruto for awhile. Don't worry, I foresee that you'll enjoy your time together. Now, you two should be heading home." Kakashi winked and with the blink of an eye, he was gone.

"Fine, c'mon then …we're going to my apartment." Naruto pulled Sasuke closer to help support his weight. Naruto took in his scent when he put his arm around Naruto's neck. Naruto had always liked the way sasuke smelled. He could never figure out what it was that sasuke smelled like but he found the scent so _attractive_.

Sasuke didn't argue for once and the two walked in silence towards Naruto's apartment. Sasuke had that blank expression on his face again. Naruto wondered what Sasuke was thinking. Sasuke hid his emotions well. So well, that sometimes Naruto wondered if Sasuke had any emotions at all.

_'Dies he really hate the thought of staying with me so much that he would rather take care of himself …?'_ Naruto thought sadly to himself. Naruto didn't really mind taking care of Sasuke. He thought of Sasuke as one of his closest friends. The rivalry they shared was their twisted form of friendship.

By the time the two arrived at Naruto's apartment, they were both exhausted. Naruto helped the limping Sasuke into the living room. Dirty clothes and ramen cups were scattered all over the floor. There was only one piece of furniture in the room and that was a small couch.

"It smells like old ramen in here." Sasuke said as he sat on the couch, observing his surroundings.

"Heh heh … yeah I had ramen for breakfast today," Naruto answered slightly embarrassed. Just the mention of ramen, made his stomach grumble. "I'm going to make dinner. What flavor do you want ? I have all the flavors of ramen !" Naruto said proudly. The he swung open the pantry door and showed what seemed to be a rather large collection of ramen cups.

Sasuke stared blankly at him for a minute before answering, "…any flavor."

They sat across each other on the small kitchen table and ate silently. Naruto was obviously enjoying his dinner too much to notice that Sasuke was staring at him. Sasuke had been staring for a minute from behind his cup of soup which he pretended to be sipping.

When Naruto finally noticed Sasuke staring, he blushed and immediately tried to hide behind his ramen noodles. A quick smile flashed across Sasuke's face. The smile was so quickly replaced with his usual stoic look that Naruto thought he must have imagined it. _'He looks cute when he smiles, even if the smile only lasts half a second,'_ Naruto thought he wanted to make sasuke smile more often.

Sasuke continued to sip at his ramen and slide glances at Naruto in the process. Naruto was now aware of what Sasuke was doing and wondered why Sasuke kept looking at him. He secretly wished that Sasuke returned the feelings that Naruto had for him.

Ever since the academy, Naruto had found himself being attracted to Sasuke. At first, he thought that he was only attracted to Sasuke because of the accidental kiss they shared. It was Naruto's first kiss and he realized later that he liked it. He thought it was worth the beating he received from Sakura-chan. Since then, he found himself wanting to kiss Sasuke again. Not only did he want to kiss sasuke again, he wanted to be with him, always. It was then that he knew there was more behind his attraction than their accidental kiss.

Reminiscing on his first kiss had made him blissful. Naruto was lost in his memories and hadn't realized that he was smiling like an idiot.

"What are you smiling about Dobe ?" Sasuke asked. He was curious to know what could make the boy so happy. He wanted to make Naruto happy like that…

"N-nothing, Sasuke-kun." Naruto had snapped back to reality and blushed a deep red. He realized he was acting as foolish as Sakura-chan, daydreaming of Sasuke. He turned away from Sasuke to hide his thoughts. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto couldn't hide his emotions very well.

"We should stay at my house, your apartment is too small and I need clean clothes." Sasuke tried to walk on his own and stumbled into Naruto's arms. Now it was Sasuke's turn to blush.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke. He couldn't believe what he was seeing._ 'The emotionless, stoic Uchiha Sasuke was blushing. And he's blushing because of me …'_ Naruto had to resist the urge to kiss Sasuke. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, and the blush in his cheeks was gone. He looked like he usually did now. Naruto couldn't help but wish he could see Sasuke like that again, he looked perfect.

"Well, are you going to help me get home Dobe ?" Sasuke said more fiercly than he meant to. Naruto's eyes lost that dreaminess they held just a moment before.

"Yeah…" Naruto answered. He pulled Sasuke close again and helped him out the door. They walked in silence once again.

The heat was welcoming inside Sasuke's home. Sasuke's house was exactly like Naruto had expected it to be. The inside was plain yet elegant. Everything was either black or blue. _'Typical Sasuke colors, deep, dark, and mysterious.'_ Naruto thought. He helped Sasuke up the long flight of stairs to his room.

"I'm going to change into some clean clothes." Sasuke tossed his shirt into a nearby hamper and pulled on his new shirt.

Naruto walked to the window to avoid watching Sasuke undress. Just the thought of it caused Naruto to blush. Naruto looked out the window and the sight took his breath away.

"Naruto, what's out there ?" sasuke asked.

"Come and see." Naruto walked over to help Sasuke off his bed. Naruto put his arm around Sasuke's waist and they walked to the window. Outside, the first snowflakes of winter were falling and the moon was bright.

"I'm thirsty, I'll get us something to drink." Naruto walked out of the room. When he was outside Sasuke's door, he looked back, _'He's more beautiful than the falling snow …'_

Naruto walked down the flight of stairs hoping to find the kitchen. The house looked so big on the outside but Naruto found the kitchen easily. Unfortunately, he couldn't find anything to drink so easily. Naruto went through many pantries before finding some hot chocolate mix.

'Who would have thought, Sasuke drinks hot chocolate … Maybe he has a soft side afterall.' Naruto laughed at the thought. He hadn't expected to find hot chocolate in the Uchiha's house. Hot chocolate seemed so "Un-Sasukelike," hot chocolate was sweet, warm, and soothing. Naruto decided it would be the perfect drink for a cold night like tonight, So he began to boil water.

When he was through mixing up the cups of hot chocolate, he found he had made quite a mess. But he decided to leave it behind for tomorrow, and hurried up the stairs to get back to watching the snow - _with sasuke_.

Naruto walked into Sasuke's room and found him sitting by the large window still looking out as the snow fell. Naruto offered the hot chocolate to Sasuke without a word and sat next to him. They sat together for awhile, just watching the snow. Until a window blew open sending the winter wind into the warm room.

"I'll get it, and where are your blankets ?" Naruto said as he rushed to the window and firmly shut it closed.

"Check in my closet." was the response that Naruto received.

"Sasuke ! You only have one in here !" Naruto yelled.

"Well. What would be the point of having more than one, when I live by myself dobe?" Sasuke answered before he took a long sip of his hot chocolate which was beginning to turn cool.

"What about your guests huh ?" Naruto said when he returned with the blanket wrapped around himself. He found his seat next to Sasuke and wrapped them both in the blanket. Sasuke moved closer to Naruto, _'Probably wanting body heat,'_ he thought. Naruto was happy to provide Sasuke with as much body heat as he wanted.

"Do you ever get lonely …?" Naruto asked. He couldnt stand the silence and the question just slipped. He was unsure if he should have asked that but Naruto was very curious to know about the mysterious Uchiha boy.

There was a few moments of silence before sasuke answered with "Why do you care ?"

Naruto wasn't sure of what to say. _'I care because I know I get lonely.' 'I care because I wish I could keep you company.'_ There were so many ways to answer that question but Naruto didn't know what to say. So many of his responses would make him seem weak or would probably make Sasuke think even less of him. So Naruto went the safe answer, "I was just making conversation …"

"Sometimes …What about you ?" was the answer that came from the Uchiha.

Naruto was thoroughly shocked that Sasuke had even answered the question but Sasuke was actually keeping up a conversation.

"Yeah … yeah I do …" Naruto desparately tried to hold back the tears in his eyes. He couldn't cry in front of Sasuke, he couldn't cry in front of anyone. He couldn't let his mask slip, he couldn't let anyone see how he really felt …

Sasuke's hand brushed against Naruto's in an attempt to comfort him. Naruto was so surprised by that simple gesture that he nearly pulled his hand away. _'Did he mean to do that ?! Maybe it was just an accident. Maybe Im so tired that I imagined it ?!'_ Naruto looked up at Sasuke to confirm his thoughts but was even more surprised when he cought Sasuke avoiding his eyes with a light blush on his face.

_'Oh my god, I cant believe it !! He meant to do it !!'_ Naruto's heart was racing. He had never expected anything like that from Sasuke. He was usually so distant, so uncaring. But tonight he was different.

There was a complete silence for quite some time. Naruto was too afraid to ruin the moment, he wanted it to last forever. He didn't know what to say. Almost everything he said annoyed Sasuke or made him angry or thats what he thought.

"Your quiet for once…" Sasuke had broken the silence. It didn't seem right to have absolute quiet when Naruto was around. Naruto always had a loud but cheerful attitude, it was one of the things that Sasuke liked so much about him. "Silence doesn't suit you."

"So you like me talking then ?" Naruto said, smiling.

"Yeah." Sasuke said it so simply.

"Well, too bad. I don't feel like talking now and you cant make me !" Naruto said teasingly.

"I bet I can." Sasuke answered back. He couldn't resist a challenge.

"I bet you cant." Naruto knew Sasuke wouldn't turn down his challenge, even with a possibly broken leg. Naruto stuck out his tongue playfully.

"I bet I can, and I will." Sasuke was used to Naruto's childish behavior and right now, he found it kind of cute.

Without warning, Sasuke pounced on Naruto, pushing him on the floor. Naruto put up a struggle but was careful of Sasuke's leg. Naruto was determined to win this little wrestling match. He pushed Sasuke off his body with all his will power. He couldn't let Sasuke stay on top of him much longer or he might have not tried to push him off at all.

Naruto pushed Sasuke on the floor with all his weight. Sasuke was struggling to get up but Naruto had the advantage and had kept him pinned to the floor. They were both out of breath by the time Sasuke had decided to surrender.

"I knew I would beat you .." Naruto said while he was breathing heavily. He was all out of energy, he couldn't lift himself off Sasuke. He was so tired, he let his head rest on Sasuke's chest, and began drifting to sleep.

"You only won cause I cant move my leg." But Naruto didn't hear him. Naruto was already fast asleep.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto's sleeping face, _'He looks so peaceful.'_ Sasuke didn't want to disturb Naruto, _'he looks so cute when he sleeps.'_ Sasuke grabbed the blanket that had been thrown to the side and wrapped it around Naruto and himself.

Sasuke knew that morning would be awkward. But he could pretend that Naruto really cared about him tonight. _'Just tonight …'_ Sasuke told himself. He knew he should at least push Naruto off of him but he couldn't bring himself to do it. _'Just let me have this one night …'_

Author : Well, this was the first fic where I tried to add fluffy moments. Im not really sure if I succeeded. heh but at least I tried right ?


End file.
